Blazefire Exterio W125XF
Launcher:Proud Tigro The Launcher itself is in the shape of a tiger's paw with flames covering it.The ripcord is actually a spirit flame which creates power in the launcher. When the Bey is set, a line of light is shined on the stadium which is ideal for shooting a perfect angle.As the bey is launched a drago spirit follows closely behind it. Facebolt:Exterio The Facebolt is a red flame-like color with a tiger's head with a dragon head-armor. An exterio is tiger-like beast with a special dragon armor. The Face is made out of a special metal made from a hard stone and fire which makes it very difficult to break. Energy Ring: Exterio This Energy Ring is bright red and orange. There are two dragon heads and two tiger heads swirling around each other. There are wings on the dragons which act like spikes. These spikes are actually free spinning and are in a shaft which allows them to actually swirl around the Ring as they're in place. This hypoergyro feature gives the Bey good stamina and defense. The tiger heads slightly swirl up which also gives great smash attack. FusionWheel:Blazefire The Wheel is actually four pieces diagonal pieces. Each of them hold a special energy. The first side is a spiky side with a special liquid in it called Trizax. It is a special energy that can be controlled as a shield or a weapon for the bey. The other side is a smooth side with most of it being filled with rubber.This gives it a good bounce ability and countering. If hit with an electric attack, it can channel it with the rubber and zap it back. The third side is a jagged part with all kinds of cracks and crevices in it. This is good for absorbing attacks. The last side is a rectangular side. In between each space is are joust-like figures that can stick in the other bey. SpinTrack:W125 This Spin Track has 3 wings protruding out beyond the Fusion wheel giving this beyblade more attack and balance when about to fall. The Wings rotate freely on the spin track making attack power greater. The wings on the track rotate constantly to provide smash attack. This spin track is the height of the 125 track. Performance Tip:XF Extreme Flat is a very flat performance tip made of plastic. It allows incredible speed and powerful smash. Abilities Dragon Growl: Exterio jumps up high and spin really fast releasing the Trifax energy using it as a source to start a flame. It create a flame orb around itself and spin and crashes right into the other Beys. Tiger Claw: Exterio uses it's spikes to hyperspin itself and cuts the bey with each spike really fast. Enter the Dragon-Exterio release the Trifax liquid and throws it on the opponent, making it harden onto them and Exterio smashes right into them while the oppoenent is immobilized. Special Move(s) '''Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon-'''Exterio jumps up high, releases all of the Trifax and uses it to start a huge fire tornado with a large dragon-like figure, the liquid takes over and creates a huge orb around the tornado creating a huge fire explosion.